Along with progress of Internet technologies, there are increasing opportunities to save an image captured with the use of a mobile terminal apparatus such as a mobile phone. In addition, there are increasing opportunities to take not only images of landscapes, portraits, etc. but also images of explanatory diagrams and texts displayed in exhibitions etc. and images of slides used in academic conferences. In saving such an image taken with the use of a mobile terminal apparatus, a user generally uses a file name automatically given based on information such as a shooting date or creates a file name by himself or herself.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique of finding a contour of an image on the basis of data of the image that is captured and stored in a storage section and finding a shape of a captured object on the basis of the contour. Then, a projection parameter of the shape of the captured object and an actual object is obtained, and image conversion is carried out with the use of this projection parameter.